


Rough Day

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [34]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnonymousHey can I request a Jim Kirk x reader with the prompts "I've had a rough day and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with." and "you're ridiculously comfortable..."





	Rough Day

           You dragged your feet down the hallway, as every muscle in your body seemed to ache.  

           You had gone through an intense secession of combat training and now your body was paying for it.  You weren’t sure what was wrong with you, but you weren’t able to focus as well as you normally did and ended up flat on your back after every bout. Eventually the instructor told you to pack it in early and check in with medical before you went home.  

           McCoy had given you a good talking to which did nothing to improve your mood.  The only thing that kept you from physically assaulting the man was you knew his berating came from a place that cared.

           You gave a sigh in relief once you reached your apartment and slipped inside.

           Out of the corner of you eye you saw you boyfriend, Jim, in the kitchen putting away a few of the dishes.

           “Y/N,” he greeted warmly.  “You’re back early.”

           He turned to you fully, his smile fading slightly as he got a good look at you.

           “Shit, are you alright?”

           You hand went instinctively to your face, touching the bruise starting to form tentatively.

           “ **I’ve had a rough day** ,” you sighed, “ **and honestly all I want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with**.”    

           A soft smile appeared on his face, as he nodded in understanding.

           “Done and done sweetheart.”

           In no time at all he fixed you both something strong and guided you towards the couch.

           Your body instantly relax as you leaned your head on his shoulder and he placed a comforting arm around you.  You both drank in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company.  

           Once you were done with your glass, Jim set it on the side table and you adjusted so you were laying your head on his lap.

           “ **You’re ridiculously comfortable…** ” you mumbled.

           You could feel your eyelids growing heavy.  You weren’t sure how much longer you could remain awake.  

           Jim just laughed as he ran a hand softly through your hair.

           “Good to know I’m good for something.”

           You laughed a bit yourself looking up into his kind blue eyes.

           “I love you James Kirk.”

           He smiled gently, before leaning down and kissing you lightly on the lips.

           “I love you too Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you're so inclined


End file.
